Loveless Angel
by Nickirem.Tetsuya.Zoldyck
Summary: Genderbent! Shugo Chara! Eg: male! Amu, female! Ikuto... Tsukiyomi Ikuro is a beautiful girl enrolling in a new school. There, she meets the 'Guardians'.. As things seems to get peaceful, Ikuro's past comes to bite her back, will she be able to cope with the insanity she had endured alone again? Will she win? Stubborn vampires are not a good thing... Amuto! Rimahiko! Kutau! R&R!


Loveless Angel

Hi! I've actually never ever seen a fem! Ikuto fic before... So I was like, I SO WANNA TRY THAT! Thus, Loveless Angel is born. I know that I should be going on with my other fics but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone!

Pls read and comment. No flames pls.

Warning: language, genderbent for all characters, don't own

...….….…

Ikuro glared at her new school. That's right, her NEW. BLOODY. GODDAMNED. SCHOOL.

Now, Ikuro wasn't a short tempered person, no, she was actually extremely patient. But even her patient would wear off when her over-protective older brother bugged her for six fucking days straight about keeping safe in her new school.

You see, Serin High used to be an all boys school, only this year had they started to allow female students to enrol. Thus the amount of female students are a small range of 7%, causing the male students to want to snatch every girl possible and make them theirs, as their hormones are already on the edge.

To make the matters worse for Ikuro, she was really, really beautiful. With her pale, delicate skin, to her lush rosy lips, and her silky midnight blue hair, anyone would fall for her immediately. And this, spells disaster for the poor girl. Lustful boys + pretty looking new girl = nothing good.

Ikuro rolled her eyes, she knew how to defend herself, Utao had insisted on her taking karate ever since she was 5. She also had cat-like reflexes, making her a hard target to hit.

"Well, time for hell," she muttered to herself, pulling on her fake, bored mask and bracing herself for her introduction. Wait a pain in the neck. She shivered.

The halls are surprisingly clean, and so was the main office, where Ikuro obtained her new schedule. She glanced at it, Art, Art, Science, Music, PE, Geography... She rolled her eyes again, "Boring."

"Your locker is number 13, good luck, honey." The woman at the desk smiled at her, Ikuro's lips twitched.

"Arigato, beautiful miss." She bowed, turned, leaving the desk lady flustered and blushing.

"Hm? Number 13? Even the numbers are out to get me, huh?" She muttered to herself.

...

"Okay, class," the teacher smiled at the students, not minding their loud chattering, "Today we're having a new transfer student, be nice to her, she is a years younger than all of you seeing as she had skipped a grade. Remember boys, no touching or groping!" He wagged a finger at them. "Oh, and also, she is a human, she mustn't find out about US." His carefree expression was gone, replaced by one of utter seriousness. "Understood?"

"Hai~ Sensei." The class chorused.

"Please come in Tsukiyomi-kun~"

The plastic door slid open, revealing a petite girl, wearing... A boy uniform?! (Note: the uniforms for Serin are what Ikuto wears in the anime, the girl uniforms consists of the same jacket and a skirt)

"Tsukiyomi Ikuro at your service." The new student smirked, liking the reactions she got from her now-classmates. "What? Like what you see?" Not waiting for an answer, she glanced to her Sensei, "So, where do I sit, Mister ...?"

"A-ah!" The teacher snapped out of his daze, "Sorry, class, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuro, your new classmate, please treat her nicely. At Ikuro-kun, I'm Mr Hyuuga, you can sit there, at the back row, near the window." He pointed hurriedly to a random area.

"Hn." Ikuro waltzed to her seat, dodging the hands of the students, glaring at those who tried to flirt with her.

"Now that the introductions are over, please turn to page 43..."

Ikuro blocked out the irritating sound of the teacher, she already knew about these things, anyway. Staring out the window, it wasn't until the bell rang that she was jerked out of her daze. Grabbing her things she left for the rooftop, but she bumped into someone in her way, making her drop all of her things.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" A panicked voice shouted. Ikuro looked up to meet golden brown eyes.

"Hm," she bent down to pick up her things, not even caring, "Make sure you look where you go next time though, you might just lose your first kiss if you don't." She smirked at the shocked face of the brown haired stranger. "Well, that's all I have to say, goodbye." She left, yet again, another extremely surprised and blushing person.

"Well, that was interesting," Souma Kukana stated, "I must get to know more about her... She is... Different from other humans... She doesn't even smell human... She smells..." Kukana's face became horrified. "Oh! NO! IT CAN'T BE! SHE IS ONE OF THOSE!"

TBC...

R&R ppls!

dont worry, things r gonna get interesting soon!


End file.
